


Domestic hc's

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, polyam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I just wanted to write more polyam headcanons for my boys!





	Domestic hc's

• Connor is able to put up with you more than the youngest  
• Especially, given how many times you quote Vines to both or any pop culture reference  
• If you say ”yeet” to acknowledge what Col’s said one more time he’ll yeet your phone, he's this 👌🏻 close to losing it  
• You: I want to yeet myself of this mortal coil  
Colin: *buries his face in his hands*  
• Connor will usually humour you  
• Doesn't understand most memes, Vines etc.  
• You exasperate Col  
• You say ”oof” and ”same”, amongst many others too many times  
• He feels like he's babysitting you sometimes  
• Technically, you're older than both, even if for all intents and purposes, they're adults as well  
• You're shorter and smaller than them  
• Everyone is taller than you!  
• They call you ”kiddo” a lot  
• And if you get upset it gives them another opportunity to tease you  
• Expect a lot of teasing when you take your boys shopping with you   
• Both end up getting things you can't reach • THEY WILL NOT LET YOU STAND ON THE SHELVES  
• Last time you thought you broke your boyfriends because of their LEDs never staying a constant colour  
• You can't blame them, you almost fell!  
• You make them take photos with you  
• Connor loves taking pictures with you  
• Loves the dog filter (I'm going to pretend that they still have Snap and shit in 2038)  
• Col on the other hand, doesn't care for them  
• He’ll bury his face in the side of your neck, hugging you from behind, only showing one of his piercing blues to the camera  
• He's clingy when he gets grumpy  
Both Connor and Colin are sarcastic as fuck but you and Colin are horrible  
• Both of you are asses to one another  
• Like he can be a colossal dick sometimes  
• Col may go as far as hurting your feelings with his smartassery  
• Please, let him know  
• He feels so bad  
• Plethora of ”sorry’s”  
• It's hard for him to tell  
• And they both can read you like an open book  
• You're terrible at hiding your feelings  
All three of you can be stubborn fucks when together  
• Col and you play off each other well because you're snarky  
• Don't get me wrong, so can Connor  
• Colin’s just worse  
• Both are fucking brats and not hesitate to talk back  
• Connor talks way more than Col  
• You really want to shut him up  
• And you do, if you know what I mean😏  
• The boys can't take you anywhere because you're all ways fucking around  
• Be it playing with light sabres in the toy aisle or standing on the shopping cart pushing it with your other foot, or sitting in the cart  
• You're a dramatic bisexual, it's a package deal  
• Riding in the car with you is a whole other story  
• Will blare music  
• Not as bad as Hank  
• You'll play Death Metal for Connor sometimes  
• You like metal too, but the ”heaviest” you've listened to was Cradle of Filth and you didn't understand a damn word  
• Col likes some older rock, indie, and alternative  
• All three of you gays like Hozier  
• Anytime you're out ordering food or whatever, one of the boys will do it for you  
• They know that these things bother you and don't mind at all  
• The three of you don't fight a lot, but there's a lot of childish banter  
• Cooking with them is the highlight of your mornings whether it's before going to school/work or if you and your boys have the day off  
• Colin and Connor both downloaded some basic culinary skills because you'd asked them so much  
• They teach you more than you them  
• Albeit, you're not very good  
The kitchen counter ends up covered in pancake batter  
• You have music coming from your Bluetooth speaker, your loud laughs drowning most of it out as you're all ”dancing” in your underwear  
• Colin and Connor each have one of your hands spinning you around  
• Honestly, the sight of you three is ridiculous  
• But, you couldn't care less  
• You're all happy with one another, and that's all you need  
• Very domestic  
• You eat that shit up  
• You're usually not one for that type of stuff, but when it comes to your boyfriends your heart hurts  
• Like you fucking hate doing laundry, but it's just the small things!  
• You'll never get used to waking up next to them in the mornings  
• It amazes you how you all manage to stay on your Queen-sized bed  
• You move so much!  
• You're usually sandwiched between them  
• Connor is a blanket hog  
• Colin keeps his usually cold feet on your back  
You all take turns spooning  
• You use them as a heater sometimes  
• You had come back from using the washroom one night and found Connor and Colin cuddling  
•.They looked too cute not to capture that moment forever  
• It's framed upon the bedroom wall amongst the many pictures you have together  
• Sometimes you'll dogsit Sumo for Hank and they'll accompany you to the park  
• You'll usually take a book with you and lay against Col on the bench while Connor plays with the Saint Bernard  
• You love taking strolls during autumn or spring with them  
• You're a homebody, so you prefer spending time in your shared flat with your boys snuggled up on the couch on your phone, reading, or watching Netflix  
• A picturesque day would include having all the apartments’ windows open, listening to the pouring rain; a throw blanket covering the three of you as you're cuddled up, watching T.V. Connor playing with your hair while Colin lazily draws shapes on your skin


End file.
